1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuses intended primarily for elevated or medium circuit voltages, i.e., circuit voltages of 5 KV to 15 KV. It may be applied to higher or lower circuit voltages but is particularly useful in the manufacture of fuses for use in the above noted voltage range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known prior art fuse for use with this voltage range includes a tubular housing and a pair of electroconductive terminal elements which serve to close the tubular housing at its ends. A pulverulent arc-quenching filler is contained within the housing. A substantially helically wound fusible element is embedded in the arc-quenching filler and is conductively interconnected at opposite ends to the pair of terminal elements. A plurality of rods extending in a direction longitudinally of the casing are provided for supporting the fusible element which is helically wound thereabout. A pair of rod supports are provided adjacent each end of the housing for supporting the ends of the plurality of rods.
The following U.S. Patents are representative of the prior art with respect to such fuses: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,699 issued to E. Salzer; 3,611,238 issued to F. Kozacka; 3,680,019 issued to F. Kozacka; 3,810,061 issued to E. Salzer; 3,870,984 issued to E. Salzer; 3,881,161 issued to F. Kozacka; 3,851,289 issued to F. Kozacka; 3,962,666 issued to E. Knapp, Jr.; 4,001,749 issued to F. Kozacka; 4,021,765 issued to F. Kozacka & R. Belcher; and 4,034,328 issued to E. Salzer.
Prior art fuses of the type described hereinabove had little cost-effectiveness. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide fuses of the aforementioned description which are more cost effective than comparable prior art fuses. Other objects of the invention and advantages thereof will become more apparent as this specification proceeds.